


绅士风度

by Fiona14138



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona14138/pseuds/Fiona14138
Summary: 海尔森打算带儿子去参加一个无聊的宴会，有些事情能让宴会变得不这么无聊





	绅士风度

“所以，我为什么要和你去宴会？”

康纳瞪着海尔森扔在他面前的那套西装，仿佛是什么猛兽似的，海尔森整理着领口，耸肩道，

“那群老头子想见你。”

“所以说为什么，我得听他们的话！”

海尔森转过身，看着康纳抗拒的神情，

“因为你是我儿子，就这么简单。”

康纳简直头疼的不行，第一他非常不喜欢西装，紧绷的感觉使他都不能呼吸了，第二这种上流阶层的宴会无聊到极点，看着假惺惺的笑脸推杯换盏，他不适应这种虚假的行为。康纳玩着手指，想着还有什么理由拒绝，海尔森瞧着他脸上纠结的神情，就知道他在想什么。海尔森慢条斯理开口，

“我有一个主意，让你的这次宴会不那么无聊，甚至可以说，很有趣。”

康纳皱眉，预感海尔森可能又有什么花样，他上次听到这种说法的时候，海尔森扔了一条围裙在他面前，不过不管怎么样，康纳永远无法真正拒绝海尔森，反之康纳又有些期待，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。海尔森看到康纳的举动，眼睛暗了点，他压着声音，

“把这个带上。”

说着，海尔森把一个从卧室里拿出来的盒子丢给康纳，康纳打开一看，那是一个跳蛋。康纳抬起头，脸上挂着戏谑的笑容，

“你可真是下流，父亲。不过这主意不错，我喜欢。”

康纳拾起沙发上的一整套西装，夹着盒子进卧室换衣服，进门前，康纳转过身，

“你会在宴会的时候操我么？”

海尔森依旧是那副平静的表情，

“如你所愿。”

康纳露出满意的神情，片刻后他换完衣服出来，海尔森被震撼到了。他从来没有见过年轻人穿西装，自然也想象不出西装居然和康纳这么般配。黑色的布料紧绷着凸显出宽阔的肩膀和结实的胸肌，扣住的扣子束出骤然缩紧的腰线，展现着完美的倒三角身材。西装裤贴合着笔直的双腿，修长迷人。海尔森帮康纳理好袖口，优雅的西装配合康纳颜色偏深的皮肤和锐利眼神所带来的野性美，也许只有他一个人能如此完美的协调出两个世界的没，高贵而又暗含杀机。

一切准备妥当，海尔森拿起茶几上小巧的一个遥控器，示威一般的超康纳晃晃，哈，没错，谁能想到这个令所有女人都能轻易拜倒在西装裤底下的绅士，已经恬不知耻地在屁股里塞了一个跳蛋呢。康纳呲牙，露出尖尖的虎牙作为回复。

康纳刚刚坐上轿车，屁股挨上座椅时浑身一震，显然这么个大东西让他坐着很不习惯，海尔森注意到他的僵硬，反而幸灾乐祸，接下来去宴会的路上有点长，而且他决定不告诉康纳，他特意嘱托的路线上有好几条路在修，柏油路面被挖的坑坑洼洼，还有大量石子。

平时嘛，海尔森是绝对不能容忍路上的这种颠簸，不过这回，欣赏康纳脸上的表情成为了一路上无聊的最好调节剂。等到司机终于把车开到目的地，康纳几乎都没什么力气下车了，海尔森绕到康纳这一侧的车门，打开车门，体贴地伸出手，像一个绅士那样微笑，

“你晕车么，康纳？要不要我扶你一把。”

康纳带着杀气的眼刀飞了出来，可惜由于某些原因使得他的眼神看上去像是软绵绵的嗔怒，他挥开海尔森的手，下车时腿还是趔趄了一下。海尔森隐蔽地扶着，等康纳调整好状态时，他们并肩走入大厅，同样的高傲迷人。等到一进入宴会大厅，他们就分开了，康纳拿着一支细长的酒杯，心不在焉地摇晃着里面淡金色的香槟，看着不远处海尔森游刃有余地穿梭在一群又一群想要纠缠住他的人，交谈着华尔街和世界经济，间或着也许还有对日内瓦拍卖会的评论，听听这都是些什么，IF 级别 Fancy Vivid Pink，Type IIb 型钻石，163.41ct的 D 色和 Flawless 净度钻石。天呐，他们就不能说点人话吗。

海尔森注意到靠着窗台的康纳脸上的烦躁不安，手指悄悄滑进了口袋，摸索着按钮拨到了一档。康纳看到海尔森的手插进裤袋，就知道接下来会发生什么，他半兴奋半害怕的等待着，随即一股子微弱的颤动从内而外扩散开去。并不强烈，但是恰到好处，原本康纳的下面就被塞的满满的，若非如此，一路上的颠簸也不会让他如此难熬。现在东西开始颤，由于强度不大，反而引起了一种难以启齿的瘙痒感，从私处扩散开去，康纳只想找个地方坐下来，蜷起腿抵御这种奇怪的感觉。

海尔森似乎又把康纳给忽视了，维持着一档没去碰，康纳强迫自己把目光投到窗外的花园里，可是难以抑制的痒实在瓦解人意志，这比疼痛难忍受多了。现在即使是轻柔的一档，康纳已经忍不住恳求海尔森了，只为了让他的东西狠狠插进来，缓解后穴连绵不断的痒意。海尔森在康纳看不见的地方勾起笑容，这小崽子以为自己斗得过老狐狸，太嫩了。正当海尔森暗自得意，康纳难受的时候，一位落单的女士注意到了这个同样落单而又英俊的男人，她提起火红的鱼尾裙优雅上前，大方地伸手，

“Ayesha• Bowes-Lyon.”

康纳面对这位不拘小节而大胆的女士有点慌张，她优美的脖颈和袒露出的雪白肌肤让他不知所措，康纳勉强按照海尔森教的礼仪，小心地握住费欧娜的指尖，随后又想借口走开。可是费欧娜明显不想放过这个表现青涩的男人，不论是他的外表还是形成有趣对照的性格，都让费欧娜起了逗弄的心。费欧娜开口，

“你是不是应该也告诉我你的名字？”

“康纳，呃，肯威。”

“哦这么说来，你是那位肯威先生的儿子了？”

康纳略略露出一个微笑，点了头，Ayesha还在说，不过他惊讶地发现这位女士和他想象中的完全不一样，她居然有着很多不可思议的经历和想法，说的话也十分有趣但又在得体的范围内，康纳感觉到Ayesha并不是一个轻浮的女人，反而她是个值得作为朋友的人。

海尔森可不知道康纳和Ayesha在说什么，他只知道康纳突然和一个漂亮的女人攀谈起来，好吧，就是只有那个女人在说话，康纳只是听着。难道这还不够过分么，该死，康纳还朝那个女人微笑！即使自己就在和几位小姐和女士谈话，海尔森出于奇怪的妒忌心理，还是一下就把那个开关拨到最大。康纳毫无防备，突然下面那个东西就变得激烈而凶猛起来，他呼吸都哽了一下，海尔森！跳蛋不再温吞吞地按摩，反而凶狠地摩擦着温热的肉壁，想把康纳脆弱的内里搅碎。康纳控制住手，把精致的酒杯搁在窗台上，还是差点失手打碎。Ayesha迷惑地看着这个绝佳的听众，他脸上浮现出不自然的红晕，呼吸急促，强撑着窗台似乎不让自己倒下，眼神都有点微微涣散。Ayesha赶紧扶住他，

“你没事吧，是哪里不舒服么？赶紧坐下休息，我替你叫医生。”

康纳费力地摇头，

“不用了，谢谢，呃，你的好意。我自己去休息一会儿就好。”

话音刚落，康纳又是一个抽气，后穴不自觉地一阵抽缩，想要把身体里的异物挤出去一点，反而因为已经分泌出的肠液进的更深了。他强撑着随时可能软倒的双腿，告别那位Ayesha，还没得他想好去哪，一双手就捏住了他的手臂。海尔森看着康纳的动作，知道他有些受不住了，便从那撮人里不失礼貌地抽身离开。

他不着痕迹地按住康纳，当康纳忍不住的一声小小的呻吟溢出喉咙，连带着一个湿润的疑惑眼神递过来，海尔森小腹一紧，把康纳带向了大厅二楼。当把康纳压在栏杆上时，康纳已经软手软脚了，海尔森摸向康纳的屁股，一手的黏腻。幸好是黑色的裤子，倒也完全看不出来。海尔森刚想拉开康纳裤子拉链，康纳紧张地抓住他，

“这是二楼，万一有人上来怎么办？”

海尔森胸有成竹，

“你还记得我进来的时候用钥匙开了门么，这层对外宣称还在装修，唯一的进口也是锁上的。因为宴会，今天装修队也全体休假。”

康纳的反抗微弱下去，海尔森拽下康纳的裤子，康纳顺势无力地滑到了地面上，墙面似的栏杆刚好遮住了两人的身形。康纳灰色的平角裤已经完全湿透了，前面是被束缚住的性器吐出的前液，后面是被折磨的小洞里流出来的肠液。当然这不是最令海尔森吃惊的，康纳主动脱下外裤后，露出他大腿和小腿上紧绷的黑色环扣，围绕一圈的绑带上分别向上和向下链接着衬衣下摆和长筒袜。因为环扣的绑紧，一指宽的黑带因为勒紧下陷，突出结实的肌肉，更显情色意味。海尔森上下抚摸着绑带，声音低哑，

“谁教给你的，你连领结都打不好，就知道要穿这个了？”

康纳飘出一个鼻音，

“那是因为我有一个好老师，你现在，能把，嗯，那东西关了吗？”

海尔森脱下康纳内裤，那鼓鼓囊囊的一大团立刻跳出来，挺立着耀武扬威，炫耀着自己的存在。康纳立即不知羞耻地对着海尔森张开了双腿，说实话康纳感觉自己下面都要被疯狂的碾压弄得麻木了，他只求快快把东西拿出来好解脱。海尔森没急着动手，反而慢悠悠地欣赏着难得一见的景色。康纳腿根湿漉漉的，尽头处蠕动着洞口吐着粘液，时不时开口露出被打磨的发红的嫩肉，含着一根细细的线，引诱着手指顺着线去深入探索那个神秘的世界。

康纳看海尔森毫无动静，就直直地盯着自己私处看，咬牙伸出手，按住那根线，想要自己拽出来。可是早已被快感和情欲折磨的无力的手，不可能一下子就拉出来，康纳咬着嘴唇使出浑身解数，也只能每次挪动一点。海尔森居然就这么坐下来看着，他拉开裤子拉链，脱下外套，懒洋洋地套弄着自己硬起来的阴茎，看着康纳艰苦奋斗。

康纳把跳蛋往外扯，可忘了他的敏感点，被扯出来的东西恰恰按在要命的地方，凸起的小点哪经受的住这种暴风雨般的冲刷，当即康纳就抑制不住带着哭腔的甜腻喉音，幸好下面大厅里人声嘈杂，音乐也响，盖去了他的声音。康纳的眼睛里迅速堆积的雾气化为了眼泪，顺着眼角流下来，因快感下意识收缩的小穴，让内壁更加贴近了那东西，康纳手指无力地垂着，眼泪流个不停，性器顶端也表达主人的想法，忠实地流着清泪。

海尔森等康纳被欺负的够了，终于大发慈悲靠过去，一把就拽出康纳体内的东西，那个跳蛋抽出时拉长、断裂的粘液线流在地上，任由犹自跳动的东西沾湿了一小片地毯。康纳在海尔森拽出东西的时候，忍不住低喊了一声，累积到极限的身体终于爆发了，浓稠的白浊射在海尔森白色衬衫上，康纳喘着气，发誓以后再也不用这玩意儿了。海尔森贴上去，示意康纳靠到墙角上的椅子上，随即掰开康纳的腿，让他的右腿架在自己左肩上，他抓着康纳仍然绑着的吊带的另一侧腿压在身前，就这么凑上前去舔康纳。海尔森很少给康纳做口交，但是现在他就在这样舔我，下面无数衣冠楚楚的人托着香槟，而原本比他们都优雅的绅士在他们头顶上，把头埋在我双腿间舔我。这样的想法让康纳喉咙干渴，手指抓着海尔森绑好的头发，头晕目眩。

这样的角度不仅让海尔森得以一窥被跳蛋玩弄的后穴，而且他突然发现被抬起的腿上似乎有什么东西。海尔森吐出嘴里再次挺立起来的东西，仔细检查康纳的腿。真的有东西，靠近腿根的内侧，康纳自己那透露着锋利气势的笔锋，那是一串字母，海尔森再熟悉不过，自己的名字。海尔森用指尖轻轻抚摸那些有点突出来的黑色文字，康纳不知什么时候低下头，棕色的眼睛里充斥着纯粹而炽热的感情，

“我是你的，父亲。”

随即他就被粗暴的吻堵住了嘴唇，康纳默默张开嘴，默认了海尔森对他的每一寸掠夺。他又被海尔森拽起来推到地上，海尔森抬起他的一条腿，坚硬如铁的肉柱顺着被玩弄到出水的后穴毫无阻碍的插了进去，全部没入的时候两个人同时发出满足的声音，海尔森额头贴着康纳的额头，看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，温柔的吻了一下康纳，扣住康纳的窄腰，下身就动起来。康纳搂住海尔森脖子，笔直的双腿紧紧环住海尔森的腰，刻意压低的呻吟完全被大厅的声音掩盖，摇晃间他被身上海尔森遮住，只露出包在黑色袜子里骤然绷直的脚背和翘起的脚趾。

等两个人平静下来，康纳和海尔森的衬衫已经都是一片狼藉，海尔森本不想内射，可是他快到的时候康纳死死用腿环住，不让他出去，还恶意地猛然收缩里面，海尔森被逼的直接满满地灌了康纳一肚子滚烫的精液。海尔森不敢一下就拔出来，他怕流出来的白浊沾到黑色的衣服，那可就完了。康纳朝旁边努努嘴，

“做事要有始有终，这还是你教我的，父亲。”

海尔森瞟到那个几乎被遗忘的跳蛋，扯过遥控器关了，随后抽身而出的一瞬间敏捷地把东西塞了回去。康纳倒吸口凉气，海尔森塞的有点深，他肠道里的精液更涨了的感觉，一坠一坠的小腹酸疼。他努力穿好衣服，站起来，和海尔森一样用黑色的西装外套遮住衬衫。两个人下楼去，仿佛什么事都没有发生。

那些名流也完全想象不到他们做了什么，他们称赞的青年刚刚被好好的操开了，身上遍布吻痕，在大腿内侧纹身的位置还有一个带血的牙印，屁股里含着满满的精液，直到小腹都被撑得微微隆起。而那个年长一些的绅士，刚刚把人按在地上做，修身的外套底下的衬衫上全是大片大片干涸的精斑。亲手把跳蛋塞到儿子屁股里，堵住自己射到儿子体内的东西。

宴会在半个小时后结束，康纳终于能回家清理。当他回家在浴室，海尔森帮他弄出跳蛋，手指伸到体内抠出一块已经有些凝固的精块，大股粘稠液体一下子涌了出来，康纳皱眉，

“下次别射在里面了。”

海尔森暗自腹诽，不知道是谁缠着他，一定要让他内射。不，这话他是不会说出来的，因为他是个绅士。


End file.
